


we've got a long, cold history

by ssamandiriel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: After searching around in the palace's library for any clues leading to Julian being the Count's murderer, you stumble across a rather interesting memory involving Asra and Julian that shows just how close the two used to be. You confront Asra about it and find yourself reliving that memory in a way you would had never thought possible.





	we've got a long, cold history

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! After, about a year or so? It feels great to be back, and I hope I'll get back into writing as often as I used to. 
> 
> This is my very first Arcana fic though, and I owe it to the mods over on julian-thirstposting on tumblr for giving me the idea. 
> 
> Also, title is from Memories Lie by Red Vox
> 
> Thank you for picking my fic to read, and if you'd like to send in an Arcana request, please check out the notes at the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

Inside the vast palace’s library, you feel as though you might end up getting lost. Lost behind the many words and pages, in the hundreds of books lining the walls. You start over thinking, wondering where you should start, which book you should pick first. You're getting a bit overwhelmed until you feel sudden warmth swirling around you, and a soft smile makes it way to your face. 

Asra. Of course he's been here. You could feel that magic a million miles away, without any effort. A giggle chimes from your lips as the magic dances around you. 

_ Find!  _ Faust says suddenly, startling you from the little dance. You ask her if she thinks there's really anything worth finding in here.  _ Find!  _ She says more insistently.

The warm magic lingers around you for a few seconds more before it gently pushes at you, guiding you to one of the bookshelves. 

_ Here!  _ You hear Faust say, and you reach out to one of the books. It tingles the tips of your fingers; Asra’s magic was here faintly, too. You pull the book out fully and pick it up. Faust wraps herself around one of your arms, and you're dropped into a memory of Asra’s. 

It starts immediately with the sound of someone yelling, very clearly upset about something. The voice shakes you in your boots and it causes you to freeze up a bit, scared you'll be yelled at next, despite knowing full well you're simply viewing a memory. 

Your master comes into view then, laughing to himself softly. The sight of Asra helps calm you down, and you can't help but smile with him. 

Julian leaves a room near Asra, and you watch curiously as the two interact with each other. They bicker together and tease the other like an older married couple; you can't help but wonder what their relationship was like before you were in the picture. 

You're swept out of the memory, the talk of leeches the last thing you hear. You feel as if you're getting better at this, finding it just a bit easier to drop in and out of these memories. 

Faust physically pulls you from your thoughts, dragging you over to Julian’s desk. She slithers on top of a red book settled onto the desk, looking up at you with bright eyes. 

You can only assume she wants you to open this one too, so you pick it up and wipe the heavy layer of dust from it, reading off the rather long title. 

The first time you had come into this room to investigate, this book didn't seem particularly special. You had felt no magic coming off of it and just decided to ignore it for the time being, in favor of other objects around the room that had attracted your interest. 

But now, the book makes the parts of your skin it touches tingle with the faint feeling of magic. You feel as if it's calling your name within the stale library air and decide to heed its’ call. 

You open it and a thick cloud of dust is sent you way, blinding you momentarily. You stumble back on your feet and tumble backwards, landing heavily on the hardwood floor below.

Faust wraps herself around you again and when you open your eyes, you're viewing another of the doctor’s memories. 

He's pacing back and forth in this very library, muttering to himself about this and that. You vaguely understand his medical mutterings as him researching ways to create a cure for the Count. 

You spot Asra from behind him, lounging on the floor in a nest of blankets like a lazy cat. He seems particularly uninterested in the ramblings of Julian and gives him lazy replies in response to the earnest questions and thoughts thrown his way by the doct

He stands up a few moments later, Julian beckoning him over to look at what he’s come up with so far. You watch as Asra slowly makes his way over to the desk, noting curiously how Julian reacts to the sudden closeness. 

Asra mentions something about the doctor's fantasies and you really can't help but notice the way he blushes and sputters in response. The mention of a blood ritual has you right back into it, though, and you make sure to listen intently to their shared words.

Asra leaves Julian for now, humming as he does so. He doesn't really offer any help or new ideas to Julian's proposal of a blood transfusion. You're kind of left with more questions instead of answers, and you wish your rather aloof master would take this all more seriously. It would certainly help you out in the long run. 

Asra tries to take his leave and Julian catches him by the wrist; your breath stills as you watch the two. Julian takes Asra's other wrist as well and your eyes widen slightly from their closeness. 

Asra pulls away easily and you let out a heavy breath as he takes his leave, watched carefully by Julian. 

You're pulled from the memory, but before you're fully conscious and aware in your own surroundings again, you hear Julian's words, harshly muttered to himself. 

_ “If he won't listen to reason, I'll have to  _ make _ him listen.” _

You blink heavily. What  _ was  _ all that? Your backside hurts a bit from when you fell, and you move to stand up, leaning heavily against the desk before you.

Your breathing is just a bit shaky as you think back onto that memory. What exactly was going on with those two? You really wish you knew. Asra hasn't so much as mentioned being close like that with the doctor before. 

Were they just friends? Something… More? 

Your head hurts a little; several different whispered voices fill your mind. You could see into it if you wanted; you can find out the true nature of their relationship.

You want to see it, you decide. You  _ need  _ to see it. 

You're dropped into another memory without even realizing it at first; your mind offers no resistance. You guess you're getting better at this. 

This time, the memory shows Julian, wearing his full plague doctor getup. He hesitates for a moment in front of a shop, one you know well. He pulls off his mask, mumbling to himself about making Asra see reason; just like the previous memory you saw. You wonder if he'll actually succeed with that plan. 

He angrily pushes himself into the shop, calling out for Asra in a loud and take-charge voice. He falters a bit when he doesn't immediately spot the curly-haired magician like he was expecting.

You know your master is there, though. In fact, you're sure of it. The sharp feeling of magic in the shop hangs heavily in the air, signalling that Asra had to be around somewhere. 

You watch as Julian thankfully takes the time to look around the shop, instead of just leaving like you had feared he would. As he looks around, you notice the deep purple plumes of smoke coming from somewhere deep inside the shop. It was no ordinary smoke, and you can feel the magic radiating off of it. 

Despite this being just a memory, you somehow start feeling the affects of the magic within the smoke; your legs start feeling a bit wobbly and you wonder what exactly Asra was doing, just as Julian voices his own worries aloud.

Asra makes his way out of the back of the shop and the two exchange some quick words, before Julian looks as if he's going to try chastising your master again. He stops, just barely getting his words out before he starts coughing. He takes a moment to gather himself before yelling about Asra's uses of hocus pocus and magic tricks. Apparently, what you magicians do just wasn't to the Count's standards. 

Your eyes widen slightly as the doctor coughs again and falls to his knees, his breathing growing rather noticeably heavy.

_ “What is going on?”  _ Julian breathes out heavily, his hands shaking from whatever was causing him to feel this way. “ _ What- What is it that you're doing to me?”  _

Asra tilts his head to the side, watching on with a devilish look in his eyes. He reminds you of a fox, in a way, toying with its prey. He walks closer to Julian, one of his slim hands sliding through the doctor's bright, red hair. He grips lightly, pulling just enough to tilt Julian's head back to look at him. 

You watch as Julian almost immediately becomes submissive; his eyes widen and his face heats up rapidly. He shivers beneath Asra's grasp and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows roughly.

Asra offers Julian the chance to help him, and the doctor seemingly jumps at the chance almost immediately. Asra pulls his hand away and turns to head towards the backroom again, beckoning Julian to follow. You swallow audibly at the sight of Asra's swaying hips as he takes his leave, and you almost want to jump into the memory and join them. 

Julian stumbles over his own long legs as he follows quickly after Asra. You giggle softly; you're sure a baby deer could walk better than him in this moment. 

As Julian makes his way into the backroom, you notice how completely different it looks compared to the room you know and love today. It was missing that sense of being loved and lived-in. Instead it seems it was for Asra's own personal use. Plants and dried herbs and odd looking contraptions litter the room. You weren't used to seeing any of that around.

Your attention, along with Julian's, is drawn to the table in the room, as Asra gestures to the softly glowing magic circle atop. The circle seems to almost be breathing with magic.

You note the eager look upon Julian's face, the man watching Asra intently as he describes what is needed to make the spell he was working on more powerful. 

_ “I wonder… What exactly would you be willing to offer to me, to help make this work?”  _ Asra asks softly, his fingers drumming against the table. 

_ “Anything,”  _ Julian says immediately.  _ “I'll give you all of me, if that's what it takes to help.” _

Asra beckons Julian closer, holding out his own hand silently. He quirks an eyebrow up and Julian quickly understands what he needs to do. His arm shoots out, barely avoiding knocking over a stack of books and a pile of papers as he offers it to Asra. 

Asra hums softly to himself, tracing a gentle hand along the lines settled deep in Julian's palm. He picks up a sparkling dagger from nearby without a word and your eyes widen as you watch him cut carefully into Julian's palm. Sharp, red blood beads up from the wound before it drips to the table below. 

The circle etched into the table lights up for a brief moment before it fizzles out without doing much else. You wonder what exactly it was supposed to do. 

_ “Was that all?”  _ Julian asks in slight disbelief, once again voicing your same thoughts. 

Asra laughs softly, the bright noise slightly out of place in the heavy moment. 

_ “Were you hoping I'd hurt you more, Ilya?”  _ He laughs again and your face heats up from his whispered words.  _ “That's all there is to it for now; I have what I need from you.”  _

_ “Now wait a minute!”  _ Julian calls, not yet ready to let the subject go.  _ “What exactly are you getting yourself into? What was that supposed to do?”  _

Asra hums softly.  _ “Who knows? I certainly won't until it happens. Maybe nothing, but, maybe something…”  _

_ “Enough with avoiding the question, Asra! Are you putting yourself in danger-?”  _

Julian's words get caught in his throat, his eyes widening as Asra brings his bloodied hand to his lips. His eyebrows lift in slight disbelief, eyes glazing over as Asra drags his tongue along the cut.

_ “Ilya, you're talking too much…”  _ Asra whispers, his eyes lifting to meet Julian's.

Julian gulps. “ _ Just, just tell what to do instead, then. W-what do you want from me?”  _

Asra hums.  _ “Mm, you would like that, wouldn't you? Being told what to do?”  _ He presses his body closer against Julian's, the doctor offering no resistance as Asra pushes him up against the wall closest to the two. 

_ “I-I, you-” _ Julian blinks owlishly.  _ “Yes, Asra, oh my God. I'll do it, a-anything you want, anything you need from me-”  _ His body slides down to the wall, and he falls to his knees in front of Asra. He trails his eyes up to meet the magician's, a pure look of hunger, as opposed to Asra's calm yet teasing look. 

_ “I can only give you so much,”  _ Asra says gently. 

Julian bites at his bottom lip roughly and Asra trails a hand down to cup his cheek. He thumbs at Julian's lip.  _ “I'll take what I can get,”  _ Julian replies in a husky tone. 

_ “Really now?”  _ Asra laughs and drags him closer. 

You breathe in deeply, your eyes opening up to see the palace library again. You move your head slightly, your hazy vision just barely spotting Faust. 

She tilts her head curiously as your eyes meet, her tongue poking out. 

She… She doesn't know what you just saw, does she? You clear your throat. No, there's definitely no way she would have seen the memories as well, without also touching the books. 

Well, at least. You  _ hope _ that was the case. 

You run your hands down your face, feeling the heat making its home on the apples of your cheeks. You're really not sure what all of that was, and it doesn't really help that the memory seemingly cut off. Were Asra and Julian, really like…  _ That _ ? 

It seems you had spent quite a while looking through those memories, if the absence of the warm sunlight is anything to go by. You look out the large window, getting the feeling Asra could be waiting for you down by the fountain again. 

You take a deep breath and let Faust make herself comfy around your shoulders before you take your leave. You lock up the library and start heading down towards the palace's fountain. 

~ 

You become lost in your thoughts on your way there, thinking back onto all those memories you saw. You really do feel like you just came out of it with nothing but more questions, instead of the answers you were hoping for. 

As you make your way over to the fountain, Faust slips from your shoulders, slithering down to go rest atop the fountain. You do so as well, seating yourself on the edge of it. You let out a soft breath and pull the sparkling emerald necklace from your pocket, just about to drop it into the clear water below. 

But, before you have the chance to, you watch instead as the water bubbles and shifts for just a moment. 

You let out a happy noise of surprise. “Master!” You call, excited and surprised to see Asra emerging from the water without the use of the necklace. 

He smiles at you. “What a coincidence. You were just on my mind.” He ruffles a hand through his wet hair. You quickly shift your eyes away as water droplets start trailing down his tan skin. “What have you been up to today?” He asks gently, guiding your attention back to him with his simple question. “Faust seems quite exhausted.” 

You look to where his gaze was held, spotting Faust curled in on herself, sleeping peacefully on the lip of the fountain. 

Seeing her reminds you what you came here for. You still don't understand all of what Faust had guided you to see today, and you really wanted answers. 

Asra laughs softly off to your side. “I'd recognize that look anywhere. Am I in trouble?” 

You purse your lips in thought. “No…” You shake your head before looking back up to him. “But I do have a lot of questions for you.”

Asra's eyebrows perk in curiosity. “Of course. What would you like to ask?” 

You're quiet for a bit, thinking back on everything you've seen and heard today. Where exactly would be the best place to start? You sigh softly. 

“These must be some very serious questions. Would you like a moment to yourself?” 

“I guess they are, but…” You frown lightly. “I'm just having trouble figuring out where I should start.” 

Asra gives a soft, little understanding hum. “Well, is there anything at the forefront of your mind? Something you'd really like to know the answer to, before all the other questions? I would start with that one.” 

“Well… Before I met you, what was your relationship with Julian like?” 

Asra falters a bit at that. “Ah, well…” 

“Would you like some time to yourself?” You tease lightly, mimicking his words from just a few moments ago. 

He smiles at that, seemingly relaxing a bit. “He and I were never particularly close, but… We were around each other often.” 

Kind of a vague answer but, eh. You suppose you'll take it. You decide now is as best a time as any, and try your best to get more out of him. You continue the discussion of the doctor further. “What… What did you and him do together, that one night he followed you home, and found you working on some strange magic?” 

Asra's eyes widen slightly, clearly not expecting that to be asked. “How do you know about that?” 

“It was a memory, I saw it in the library…” 

Asra lets out a soft breath. “You grow stronger and stronger every day, don't you?” 

“Sorry if it's a heavy question-” You begin to quickly back out, just as he says, 

“Would you like to see it in person?” 

You blink. “Huh?” Surely you misheard him, right? “What did you just say?” 

He raises an eyebrow lightly, the look on his face telling you all you need to know. You certainly didn't mishear him. 

“Would… Would Julian even be okay with that?” 

A smile dances across Asra's lips, and he has that fox-like look in his eyes again, just like the memory. “You would be surprised what he's up for.” 

You swallow thickly, not wanting to seem too desperate, but also very eager to know fully what happened. “How would this even work, though? You're not actually… Here.” 

“I can make it work,” He says easily, dismissing your worries. “Meet me at the Rowdy Raven by tomorrow at sundown; he's sure to be there.” 

“Wait, are you coming back?” You ask quickly, the desperation evident in your voice; your worries were quickly thrown out the window. “Asra, will I get to see you again?” 

He gives a playful wink and waves as the water of the fountain distorts again, leaving only your wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression staring back at you. 

You hang your head with a soft sigh before heading back to your temporary room in the palace. You sit atop the plush bed, your fingers splaying out against the expensive blankets, and you wonder what tomorrow will hold. 

~ 

You fall asleep in bed without even realizing it until you wake up the next morning to the sunlight blaring in through the window. You keep yourself busy throughout the day in any way you can, hoping to quickly pass the time by until you would be able to see Asra again.

You help around the palace, dismissing Portia's worries about being a distraction from your important investigation. You just brush her off as you pick up another heavy stack of dishes; you really needed the distraction right now. You couldn't focus much on the investigation anyways. 

It's finally close to sundown, so you excuse yourself to take a shower and get changed. You take a deep breath, feeling like consorting with the man you were  _ supposed _ to be investigating would certainly be frowned upon by the queen. But, there was a chance you'll get to see Asra, so you do your best to push the worries aside. 

You take your leave quickly but carefully, not bothering to look behind you in the fear someone might be watching you. 

You make your way through the dark streets, not used to being out here at night like this. You eventually begin to hear the hustle and bustle of the local bar and know you've arrived. You look around outside excitedly, hoping to spot Asra before you head in. 

“You look a little lost; need some help?” You hear from behind you, and you instantly perk up, knowing that voice anywhere. 

“Master!” You call happily, spinning on your heel in excitement. He takes you in his arms, hugging you tightly. 

“I've missed you,” He says softly, and you assure him you have too by hugging him back just as tightly. He grins as you both pull away, and you can't help the way your heart flutters at the sight of his happiness. He holds out his hand for you with a soft smile to his lips. “Ready to head in?”

You nod your head and take his hand, following after him into the bar. 

~ 

The place was loud, filled with happy and talkative patrons. It was quite…  _ Rowdy _ , you guess you could say. You laugh softly at your own dumb joke, face brightening up a few shades when Asra turns to look at you curiously. 

He stops in front of a secluded table in the back, and you narrowly miss bumping into the back of him, much too preoccupied with looking around the bar. 

“Ilya,” He says smoothly, startling the man seated alone at the table. 

You hide behind Asra, peeking past his arm to look at the doctor as he startles from the call of his name. 

“Asra?” He says in slight disbelief. “What are you doing here?” 

Asra's lip curls. “My apprentice here has some questions about you.” 

You swallow thickly. You were this close to a suspected murderer; you could just grab him now and drag him back to the queen.  _ No _ , you think. You don't have the right evidence yet. Innocent until proven guilty, and all that. 

“Really now?” He asks curiously, his demeanor changing in a very subtle way. He turns his body fully to look at you both now. “And what might those be?” 

Before you have a chance to answer, Asra cuts in. “Not here,” He says, then leaves without another word. You scramble after him as he takes his leave, and you spot Julian's confused expression before he follows you both as well. 

Asra takes your hand as you trip to keep up with him, and you can just faintly see his soft smile. Your heart beats a little faster from your closeness to him and he squeezes your hand.

“We're heading back to the shop,” He says softly, as if he had read your mind. “Don't be nervous.” 

You nod your head and do your best to keep pace with him, all while taking quick peeks behind you to make sure Julian was still following. 

Eventually, the three of you make it back to the shop, and Asra immediately heads to the back without a word. You resolve to stand awkwardly off to the side, while Julian fiddles with a couple empty herb jars. 

“Care to explain why you couldn't ask me these questions back at the Raven?” Julian asks, snapping you from your thoughts. You turn to look at him, catching his eye just as he sets down the bottle and looks over to you. 

“I… I don't really know. A-Asra was the one who decided to come back home, not, not me…” 

Julian hums in acknowledgment, but says nothing else. You feels as if the tension in the room could be cleanly cut with a knife. He goes to speak up again, but a rough cough stops his words in their tracks. “Oh, no,” He chokes out, and you look over at him in confusion before your legs start wobbling a bit. 

Asra comes out from the back then, bringing with him plumes of dark purple smoke. Your eyes widen in realization before you fall back into one of the nearby seats; the smoke almost completely overwhelms you. 

“Why are you doing this again? Wasn't last time enough?” Julian struggles to get out, and you turn your head to find him fallen to his knees. 

“I was asked what happened that night we were last together like this. What better way to explain than with real life?” Asra makes his way over slowly, dragging this all on purposefully. He stops in front of Julian, his hand tangling in the bright red locks. 

Julian grits his teeth, his face flushing brightly. “You didn't even ask me if I'm okay with this…” 

“Well,” Asra drags Julian's head up by a tug to his hair. “Are you?” 

Julian swallows roughly and you're memorized by the way his Adam's apple bobs. He looks over to you with a sharp sigh before breathing out a laboured “ _ yes _ .” 

Asra smiles and pulls Julian closer to his hips by the doctor's hair. “Just like last time, then.”

Julian wastes no time freeing Asra from his pants and your whole body tenses up, not at all expecting things to happen like this. This was also the first time you had ever seen your master like this, and you weren't sure how to feel. You rub your thighs together subconsciously, certainly feeling  _ something  _ as you intently watch Julian continue.

His tongue licks up the length of Asra's cock before his mouth closes around it, expertly taking it down his throat and wasting no time at all. He bobs his head rhythmically, and the room fills with wet sounds from Julian and soft praise from Asra. 

Your ears ring as Asra starts softly moaning, moving his hips to slowly fuck Julian's mouth. You whine low in your throat without realizing it until the two both turn to look at you. The two completely different expressions that are sent your way knock the breath out of you. 

Julian looks absolutely  _ desperate _ and needy and you wouldn't doubt your expression was matching his. Asra had a more playful look on his face; he controlled everything right now, so you can't blame him for feeling happy. 

Julian looks back up to Asra after the small lull in both their movements and continues on with his quick pace. You're honestly surprised at how skilled the man seemed to be with this, and wonder just how many times the two have done this together, how many times that had gone unseen. You suppose that's a question for another time. 

Asra's breathing starts growing a bit more shallow and heavy, and you can't help but watch as his face contorts with the pleasure. It was the first sign he was starting to lose his in-control facade. 

Julian must notice as well, because it seems he's trying his utmost hardest to get Asra to cum. And from what you can tell, it was definitely working in Julian's favor. 

Asra grips at the red locks of hair tightly again, holding Julian's head still as he pushes his cock fully down the doctor's throat. Julian keeps still, looking up at Asra with that absolute desperate look in his eyes just as Asra's breath hitches with a sharp moan. 

You feel your face heat up immensely as Asra cums down Julian's throat, and you're shaking in your seat as Julian swallows it down without a problem. 

The two start to settle down a bit; Asra cleans himself up and Julian stands and tries to catch his breath. You, on the other hand, were still aching, your body begging to be touched. 

“M-Master…” You call out weakly, and Asra immediately turns his head to look at you. 

When he realizes you're not hurt, he smiles lightly at what the problem was. “Need some help?” He asks quietly, before laughing softly at your responding whine. “Ilya? I need your help again.” 

Julian looks between you both before Asra cocks his head towards you. Julian makes his way over without another word shared between the two; he kneels in front of you now. 

Your breath hitches in soft surprise as Julian reaches up to free you of your bottoms; your legs chilling from the sudden lack of clothing. He looks up to you as his fingers curl against your underwear, silently asking for your permission to keep going. You nod your head and thread your fingers through his hair, just like Asra had, as you watch him lean closer to your naked heat.

His tongue licks gently against you, giving you time to get used to the sudden and new sensation. You moan softly as you watch him, your fingers unconsciously tightening more in his hair the more his tongue works against you. Your other hand grips the armrest of the comfy seat you're in. You look down to his hands held in tight fists at his side, and wonder how much he was holding himself back. You find it kind of surprising how gentle he was being with you.

He gets a little more into it slowly but surely though, his tongue leaving teasing licks against your clit before he moves closer to press his tongue against your opening. His eyes flicker up to meet yours, silently asking for permission. You nod your head quickly with a needy whine and your breath hitches at the way his deep, amused chuckle vibrates against you.

He wastes no time delving his tongue deeper against and inside you. Your thighs shake with the pleasure and you were honestly surprised with how good he was at this. He sucks at your clit and you swear you see stars.

He pulls away for just a moment, and you whine as he moves forward again, switching his position so he was sitting up more. He grabs you by your thighs, moving them so you're completely spread out for him. Your thighs were on either armrest and your hips were lifted up slightly. He settles back down in front of you; his hands grip at your hips and back as he quickly gets back to work. 

He pulls his dominant hand away from your hips before he brings two fingers to tease at your entrance. You moan in surprise, and tilt your head down to look at him. If you could spread your legs any wider, you would. 

“ _ Please… _ ” You beg breathlessly and you feel his lips form a smile against you. His fingertips rub teasingly at you, before he's pressing in his long fingers. Your head falls back against the seat as you let out a long and loud drawn out moan. 

You feel a hand brushing your hair away from your face and peek and eye open to see Asra above you. He smiles softly when he notices your eyes on him. 

“You're doing so well,” He whispers with soft encouragement. You weren't sure what you were doing well on, seeing as how Julian was the one who was doing all the work, but you decide to take the compliment anyways. 

You tighten around Julian's fingers as he adds in another one to the mix, and he moves to focus his tongue's attention on your clit. To distract from the stretch of the new finger, you assume. Your breath hitches on a moan from the new sensation and your teeth grit as he finds and rubs against your g-spot. 

You feel your stomach tighten up and a heat starts to form as you begin to feel closer and closer to cumming. Your hips roll down to take more of Julian's fingers inside you as your head falls back against the chair. Your moans increase in volume and pitch before your eyes roll to the back of your head as you cum louder and harder than you ever have before with your own fingers. 

You collapse back against the chair; your entire body feels shaky like jelly now. 

Julian pulls his fingers carefully from you, and you moan weakly as he brings the soaked digits to his lips. 

Asra and Julian both exchange some words together but you have a hard time hearing them as you start to feel more and more sleepy. 

“Can I get some help with this, now?” 

“I don't know, Ilya, do you think you deserve it?” A sharp whine comes from Julian, followed by Asra's amused laugh. “Come with me, then. It'll be my turn to help now.” 

You try your best to stay awake and ask to join them, but sleep very easily overtakes you. Oh, well. You're sure they would be up for another recreation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you would like to send in a request, feel free to write it in the comments, or if you would prefer to keep it anonymous, please consider checking out my 
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ss_amandiriel) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ss_amandiriel)
> 
> for any anonymous requests!
> 
> Please be sure to be as detailed as you possibly can so I can make sure it's exactly what you want! Specify the characters you want, be it your own apprentice or canon characters, say if you want it SFW or NSFW, be detailed with the idea you would like me to write, and anything else you would like to add!


End file.
